Une secrétaire à Marineford
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: Je raconte souvent mes histoires comme vice-amirale au QG de Marineford… Mais je n'ai jamais parlé de notre rencontre. Je n'étais qu'un matelot quand je suis arrivé à Marineford sous les ordres de la vice-amirale Tsuru. Et il a fallu d'une simple discussion en salle de pause pour que mon avenir change complètement. [OC x Kizaru]


**CHAPITRE OS : UNE SECRÉTAIRE A MARINEFORD **

* * *

C'est un dimanche paisible dans le Quartier Général de Marineford…

Aujourd'hui, tout commence si bien comme une journée de week-end parfaite. Borsalino s'est levé tôt (pour une fois) et boit son café noir dans le réfectoire vide. Il contemple les motifs de l'horrible papier peint de la vieille cantine du QG, l'esprit encore loin dans les nuages. Ces temps-ci, il s'ennuie entre les rapports, les dossiers de mission et les entrainements de ses soldats. Cette année encore, lui et ses deux collègues amiraux, doivent promouvoir au moins les dossiers de trois de ses meilleures recrues auprès de l'amiral en chef Sengoku.

Il soupire longuement, s'imaginant déjà la corvée. Il faut qu'il sorte l'ensemble des 200 dossiers de ses subalternes dont il ne connait pas les noms. Après tout, il n'est pas payé pour retenir des noms et des visages qui allaient de toute manière, périr lors de la prochaine mission en mer. Et puis des trois amiraux, il est toujours le seul à ne proposer qu'un soldat ayant les capacités d'être promu au grade supérieur. Il vide d'un trait sa tasse de café avant de se relever et de disparaître à la vitesse de la lumière à son bureau. Son regard fatigué balaie la pièce avant qu'il n'aille s'écrouler déjà mentalement épuisé par le lourd travail.

\- Si j'avais un larbin pour faire le travail à ma plaaace... _gémit-il en se frottant les yeux._

Puis il attend que quelqu'un lui donne une réponse. De qui ? Nous ne le saurons probablement jamais. Mais le destin fait que quelqu'un frappe au même moment, comme si cette personne avait entendu sa prière. Surpris d'être demandé à cette heure, Borsalino se redresse convenablement dans son siège, se coiffe rapidement sa chevelure brune et remet ses lunettes jaunes droite sur le nez.

\- Entrez… !

La porte de son bureau s'ouvre alors sur l'amiral en chef Sengoku en personne, toujours habillé de son uniforme impeccable. Les deux hommes s'observent durant quelques secondes d'un silence plat avant que Sengoku tousse mal à l'aise par le regard de Kizaru.

\- Bonjour à toi Borsalino. Où en es-tu avec le dossier que je t'ai demandé sur tes meilleures recrues ?

\- Aaaaah. Je n'ai pas de soldats intéressants cette année… Pas plus que les autres années… C'est dommage !

\- Borsalino…. Je ne te demande ça qu'une seule fois par an ! Je suis certain que parmi toute ta garnison, certains ont du potentiel !

Borsalino soupire fortement, devant l'insistance de son chef et finit sortir une dizaine de dossiers. Il les tend négligemment à Sengoku qui reste perplexe.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien fait… tu viens de me le dire à l'instant…

\- Je n'ai rien fait dans ce sens… Ce sont juste les dossiers des soldats qui ont survécu plus de 6 mois sous mes ordres.

Sengoku prend aussitôt les dossiers tendus par l'amiral et fait demi-tour sans un mot. Après tout, tout le monde sait que Borsalino ne tient pas beaucoup à ses hommes… Alors survivre plus de 6 mois sous les ordres du singe… Sengoku espère trouver ses futurs amiraux dans ses petits dossiers.

Borsalino baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand la porte se referme enfin derrière l'homme à la mouette empaillée. D'un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, il pousse un soupir ennuyé quand il remarque que l'heure du repas est encore loin. Mais heureusement qu'il peut compter sur la meilleure mamie du QG : la vice-amirale Tsuru qui amène toujours des viennoiseries de l'archipel de Sabaody. Il s'étire longuement les bras, en craquant chacun de ses doigts avant de se lever mollement de son siège et de se diriger vers la salle de pause du QG.

Sur son chemin, les soldats le saluent poliment, tandis qu'il leur répond vaguement d'un geste de la main, la tête loin dans les nuages. Il est si perché dans ses pensées qu'il arrive à destination sans s'en rendre compte et s'assoit à côté de Garp, dévorant à pleines dents un donut chocolat. A ses côtés, les vice-amiraux Momonga, Komir, Stainless, Strawberry et le petit nouveau de la promotion Smoker le chasseur blanc, discutent. Tout fraîchement arrivé à Marineford, Smoker observe l'un des amiraux qui prend place sur le canapé au milieu des vice-amiraux. Borsalino ne semble pas se soucier de l'attention qui lui est portée et baille longuement, sans mettre la main devant la bouche. C'est à cet instant précis que la vice amirale Tsuru fait une apparition soudaine derrière le fauteuil du singe et lui frappe l'arrière du crâne, désapprouvant son attitude.

\- Et les bonnes manières Borsalino ? _tonne-t-elle._

\- Aaaah, Tsuru-sama, _gémit-il sans avoir réellement mal_. Elles sont dans mon bureau, quelque part dans l'un de mes tiroirs.

Garp éclate de rire envoyant des petits postillons et des micro-morceaux de donuts sur ses collègues. Les vice-amiraux se protègent du mieux qu'ils peuvent de l'invasion de postillons tandis que Garp continue de rire aux éclats face à l'échange de regards entre le singe jaune et la doyenne de la Marine. Borsalino sourit bêtement pour se faire pardonner mais il finit par baisser les yeux sur ses ongles se faisant une manucure invisible. Tsuru soupire bruyamment avant de déposer un sachet de viennoiseries sur la petite table séparent les vice-amiraux puis elle s'assoit dans un siège encore vide. Borsalino reprend la parole en s'adressant à l'ensemble des personnes présentes :

\- Seengoku cherche de nouvelles recrues à muter, _prononce-t-il d'une voix trainante en relevant les yeux sur ses collègues_. Il est passé à mon bureau, prendre mes meilleurs dossiers… Et vooous ?

\- Il est venu la semaine dernière pour nos dossiers et on en a parlé lors de la dernière réunion. Il ne lui manquait que tes dossiers comme d'habitude, Borsalino, _soupire Tsuru_. Je trouve que tu es ailleurs ces temps-ci. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Le silence est total dans la salle tandis que tout le monde jauge l'expression de Kizaru devenue évasive, avec les yeux au plafond comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de la réponse de Tsuru. Toute l'attention se porte sur le singe jaune, qui ressent aussitôt l'étrange atmosphère qui s'installe sur cette dernière question. Garp s'arrête de manger et dépose son paquet sur la petite table basse avant de regarder sérieusement son vieil élève.

\- Hey Borsalino. Tsuru t'a posé une question, tu pourrais l'écouter au moins !

\- Et c'est celui qui dort aux réunions mensuelles avec Sengoku qui me dit ça ? _rétorque sèchement Borsalino, agacé par la remarque du vieil homme._

\- Borsalino ! _reprend Tsuru._ Garp t'a fait une simple remarque et effectivement, j'aimerais que tu nous expliques ta mauvaise humeur.

Au pied du mur, le singe jaune pousse un grognement exaspéré avant de se redresser dans le canapé. Il passe théâtralement une main sur la tête, se caressant les cheveux et regarde ses collègues d'un air fatigué.

\- Je pense sérieusement à quitter la Marine. Je me suis engagé dans la Marine parce qu'elle représentait mes valeurs. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve assis derrière un bureau toute la journée à faire de la paperasse inutile, et à protéger des nobles ! _annonce-t-il lentement_. Après tant d'années de services…. Je m'ennuie ici Tsuru-sama.

\- Et en as-tu parlé à Sengoku ? _questionne Tsuru sans le quitter des yeux_.

\- Bien sûr ! Sa seule réponse a été que je devais prendre un assistant technique à mes côtés pour faire ma paperasse et m'assister dans mon travail ! _ronchonne Kizaru_. Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Ce n'est pas un idiot de soldat qui va me redonner l'espoir en la Marine !

\- Et si je pouvais t'affirmer le contraire ? _enchaîne Tsuru_. Je sais que tu recherches la perle rare parmi tes soldats depuis plusieurs années pour présenter un dossier digne de ce nom à Sengoku, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-moi un peu de temps et je t'amène mon meilleur élément dans ton bureau.

Aussitôt la proposition faite, les yeux de Kizaru semblent s'illuminer d'un nouvel intérêt.

\- Tu diriges un équipage constitué uniquement de femmes et tu aurais un dossier intéressant à me proposer ? J'imagine que c'est une femme alors, _se réjouit-il._

\- Une jeune femme qui répond au nom de Chesca Ainsworth. Elle est arrivée dans mon équipage il y a environ 8 mois et je la sais capable d'assumer de fortes responsabilités. Elle dispose de compétences sur le terrain avec le maniement d'armes à distance, et d'armes blanches et elle m'aide sur la rédaction des rapports de mission. Elle me seconde dans une grande partie de mes tâches administratives qui ne sont pas classées confidentielles. Plutôt réservée au premier abord, elle prend rapidement de l'assurance quand elle est rassurée et entourée d'un mentor. Et c'est une personne très modeste sur le travail qu'elle accomplit, une denrée rare de nos jours..

\- Très bien ! Je veux son dossier Tsuru ! _s'exclame Kizaru en sautant sur ses pieds_. Et je veux la rencontrer ! Quand peux-tu me la présenter ?!

\- Demain après-midi si tu le souhaites_, répond Tsuru amusée par l'enthousiasme du singe_. Laisse-moi juste du temps pour lui expliquer la situation… C'est une jeune femme qui a besoin d'être accompagnée dans ses débuts et qui doute beaucoup de ses capacités. Si je l'expédie dès demain dans ton unité, elle va se sentir rejetée de mon équipage alors que c'est plutôt une sorte de promotion que de te rejoindre.

\- Ooooh ! Très bien ! Prenez votre temps pour la rassurer et tenez-moi au courant. Je vais commencer les papiers de transfert pour qu'elle nous rejoigne au QG le plus rapidement possible ! _conclut-il en frappant dans ses mains_. Je suis à mon bureau si vous me cherchez, Tsuru-sama !

D'un mouvement de cape, Kizaru est déjà reparti à la vitesse de la lumière à son bureau, pour constituer le dossier de sa future nouvelle recrue. Il insère les différents et formulaires nécessaires à l'inscription officielle dans ses rangs. Une fois le dossier fini, il se laisse aller dans son siège et observe le plafond de son bureau, l'air rêveur, pensant déjà à sa nouvelle recrue.

\- Pourquoi ça me met dans un tel état…. ? J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant tout d'un coup… Si ça se trouve, je vais être déçu… Oooh… Je le serais sûrement comme je l'ai été avec les autres recrues que j'ai acceptées !

Son enthousiasme retombe quasiment instantanément quand ses échecs lui reviennent en tête. Combien de fois avait-il mis tous ses espoirs sur des soldats si prometteurs… ? Et qui lui ont tournés le dos dans le meilleur des cas… ou sont mort bêtement lors de missions classiques.

\- Baaah… Je verrais bien si cette recrue vaut le coup que je m'investisse autant que les autres soldats … ! En attendant, j'ai bien mérité de faire une petite sieste !

Il repousse son fauteuil de manière à allonger ses jambes sur son bureau en bazar et se tortille pour s'enfoncer le derrière au fond de son confortable duvet. L'instant d'après ses deux paupières sont closes et sa respiration se calme, s'apaise et un ronronnement satisfait sort doucement de ses lèvres tandis qu'il sombre dans un sommeil profond.

XXXXX

**Le lendemain, 11h05 dans le bureau de Tsuru, navire n°248,**

\- Donc…. Je suis obligée d'accepter d'être transferé à Marineford sous ses ordres si je résume ?

\- Tu n'es nullement obligée d'accepter si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, _me reprend Tsuru d'une voix douce_. Mais sache que cela constitue une chance exceptionnelle qui ne se représentera pas. Peu de soldats ont la chance de se voir proposer une place auprès d'un amiral de la Marine après seulement quelques mois comme toi.

\- Quelles seront mes missions à Marineford si j'accepte le poste ?

\- Tu devras définir cela avec lui lors de votre entretien. Je ne veux pas t'influencer sur tes choix Chesca, mais réfléchis bien à tes ambitions et à ce que tu souhaites réellement accomplir dans ta carrière.

\- Ma carrière… C'est vrai que je suis encore incertaine sur mon avenir au sein de la Marine. Pour l'instant, je n'ai ressenti le besoin de monter dans les échelons.

\- Tu as su me démontrer que tu avais les compétences et les capacités physiques mais surtout un mental à tout épreuve durant les dernières missions, _tranche Tsuru_. J'ai transmis tous tes rapports à Borsalino, ainsi que l'ensemble de mes observations que j'ai pu faire sur ton comportement sur ce navire depuis ton arrivé. Tu es l'un de mes meilleurs éléments que j'ai pu former aujourd'hui. Désormais, il est temps que tu grimpes les échelons. Alors si tu veux me rendre fière, rends-toi à cet entretien et montre à Borsalino à quel point tu lui seras utile et indispensable.

J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer d'argumenter sur les échecs que j'ai eus mais Tsuru me coupe dans mon élan, en se levant de son siège l'air sévère. Je ne résiste pas plus et lui fais le salut militaire avant de quitter le bureau, un immense poids sur le cœur. Je quitte le navire pour de bon, je n'arrive pas à le croire.

A quelques reprises, je m'étais rendue sur des bases aux quatre coins des mers pour aider à la gestion administrative, mais jamais longtemps. Cette fois, je quitte le navire et toutes les filles avec lesquelles j'ai lié des amitiés étroites. Comment leur annoncer la nouvelle… ? Rien que l'idée de les quitter me brise le cœur. Je pars jusqu'à mon dortoir, les pieds frottant le sol, l'air dépité. Les filles de mon dortoir sont absentes… Heureusement. Elles doivent être toutes au réfectoire du navire ou dans les salles d'entrainement du navire, près des cales.

J'emballe en vitesse le peu d'affaires dont je dispose et balance mon sac sur mon épaule, avant de m'habiller de ma cape et enfonce ma casquette sur ma tête. J'observe une dernière fois ce dortoir dans lequel j'ai passé les meilleurs moments avec mes collègues et quelques nuits mouvementées à gerber mes entrailles après une indigestion. Quels souvenirs ! Je sors du dortoir en refermant doucement le porte et me dirige vers le réfectoire. Plus je me rapproche, plus je sens que mon cœur s'emballe rendant mon souffle plus laborieux. Je m'arrête quelques mètres avant l'entrée pour prendre sur moi et me calmer. Je souffle un grand coup avant de franchir les derniers mètres restants en trois grandes enjambés. A peine ai-je eu le temps de mettre un pas à l'intérieur du réfectoire, que je suis accueillie par toutes mes collègues et amies qui viennent me féliciter. Je vois Tsuru assise sur un banc du réfectoire, sa tasse de café aux lèvres tentant de cacher son sourire. Je souris à tout le monde, en faisant mes derniers adieux à tout ce monde que j'ai côtoyé si longtemps. Finalement, elles m'accompagnement ensemble jusqu'au port, où nous échangeons de nombreux câlins avant que je parte enfin vers la base.

La base n'est pas difficile à trouver : une route principale m'y emmène directement, passant par un petit village dans lequel habite les familles des plus haut-gradés avec leur femme et les enfants. Je marche tranquillement au milieu du village, en regardant les maisons toutes collées les unes aux autres. Je vois sur ma gauche un petit parc pour les enfants, ainsi qu'une aire de jeu aménagée. Tout au long du chemin, des arbustes et des arbres me mettent à l'abri du soleil bien chaud en cette fin de matinée. Je traîne un peu des pieds, profitant de la chaleur et des chants des oiseaux autour de moi. Je continue de marcher et quitte enfin la petite ville regroupant les civils, pour aller vers ma destination finale : la célèbre base de Marineford.

Le chemin est dégagé pour le reste du trajet et devant moi, me dresse l'immense bâtisse de Marineford. Je suis étonnée de ne voir aucun rempart protégeant l'accès à la base et m'avance prudemment jusqu'à ce qui me semble être l'entrée de la base : un chemin graveleux entouré de petits arbustes. Je tends l'oreille à la recherche d'un bruit indiquant la présence de soldats, mais rien ne me parvient. Je m'avance alors sur le chemin, en frappant dans des pierres, pour être entendue par de potentiels soldats. Je suis tellement sur mes gardes que je sursaute quand j'entends un bruit à quelques mètres devant moi : un écureuil vient de laisser tomber par mégarde son gland, et attend que je m'en aille pour le récupérer. Je secoue la tête, dépitée par mon stress et continue mon chemin, plus détendue.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, j'arrive enfin devant la base, et aperçois enfin des soldats « montant » la garde devant l'entrée principale. Un groupe de 6 soldats rigolent joyeusement et fument comme des pompiers devant l'entrée, m'ayant nullement remarqué, en bas des escaliers qui mènent à la base. Je monte calmement les 45 marches et arrive jusqu'à eux, mes papiers d'identification en main. L'un des matelots me remarquent enfin, et écrase son mégot dans un vulgaire cendrier fait main et s'approche de moi, un sourire prétentieux sur le visage.

Oh oh. Je connais ce sourire et ce regard de petit con qui va me prendre de haut dans les secondes qui vont suivre.

\- Tiens… Une femelle pour agrandir nos rangs ? Que c'est attentionné de la part de nos supérieurs… ! Nos prières ont été entendues finalement ! _ricane-t-il_. Et plutôt bien gaulée en plus !

Le reste de la petite troupe éclate d'un rire gras, tandis que je regarde avec froideur celui qui s'est approché de moi. Il me prend les papiers des mains pour regarder mon matricule et mon nom. Ses yeux mesquins font la navette entre les papiers et mon visage pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il me les lance au visage. A peine ai-je le temps de les rattraper que ce type a approché son visage du mien et vient me susurrer à l'oreille des mots pervers.

\- Bienvenue à bord matelot. On se recroisera à de nombreuses reprises ici et moi et mes copains, on te rendra visite souvent… Tu partageras ta chambre avec des mecs…. Je m'arrangerai personnellement que tu sois avec nous… Qu'on s'amuse un peu avec toi avant que tu ne fuies la base, petite chose !

Mon sang froid se brise immédiatement, et je lui envoie un coup de poing dans les côtés pour le faire reculer, et me place sur mes gardes, le regard rempli de colères. Le petit chef de la bande recule de quelques pas, surpris par ma riposte et crache à mes pieds tandis que ses amis se rapprochent de lui pour m'encercler. Bordel. Je commence bien ma journée en déclenchant une bagarre !

L'un des soldats se jettent sur moi mais je l'esquive sans grosse difficulté vu sa lenteur, et m'engouffre dans le passage qu'il me laisse au milieu de ses comparses pour partir vers le bureau de l'amiral. Je cours sans me retourner, en les entendant hurler de revenir, et qu'ils me feront la peau à notre prochaine rencontre. Pas le temps pour ça, j'ai un rendez-vous à honorer ! D'un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vois qu'il est bientôt 11h45, c'est à dire l'heure où les estomacs commencent à se réveiller et à grogner empêchant potentiellement la bonne tenue d'un rendez-vous. Tant pis, essayons tout de même.

Je parviens à les semer en m'insérant dans une foule dense de soldats au milieu du couloir principal. J'intercepte alors un autre soldat, bien plus accueillant que les gardes :

\- Hey… Je dois rencontrer l'amiral Kizaru. Sais-tu où se trouve son bureau, s'il te plait ?

\- Continue tout droite et prends le couloir à ta droite et il sera au fond à gauche, _me répond le soldat mécaniquement. _Bonne journée soldat.

Puis comme si rien n'était, il repart à ses occupations comme tous les soldats autour de moi, tous pris dans une routine mécanique. Je pars donc dans la direction indiquée par le soldat, et j'arrive enfin devant une immense porte de bois gravée au nom de l'amiral Kizaru Borsalino. Je prends une grande respiration, puis je lève la main pour venir frapper à la porte, mais étrangement ma main ne rencontre pas une surface dure comme je m'y attendais. Ma main frappe sur une surface chaude et molle…. Je relève la tête et m'aperçois que la porte s'est ouverte sur l'amiral Kizaru qui m'observe de sa grande hauteur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Je vire aussitôt au rouge en comprenant trop tard que je viens de poser la main sur lui. Je recule de quelques pas et fais le salut militaire, sans dire un mot.

\- Tu dois être Chesca… Je t'attendais avec impatience… Entre !

Il s'écarte pour me laisser entrer dans le bureau et m'invite à passer devant lui. Je reste figée sur mes pieds, toujours en position de salut, la main à côté de la tête. Il ne m'a pas donné l'ordre de rompre la formation. Je dois rester professionnelle à tout prix si je veux mériter ce poste. L'amiral Kizaru me regarde sans comprendre, puis il soupire en se grattant la tête.

\- Aaah… C'est quoi le mot déjà ? Ah oui… Repos soldat !

Aussitôt, je stoppe mon salut et entre en vitesse dans le bureau, gênée par la situation. Il referme la porte derrière moi, et m'indique de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant son bureau, et va s'installer dans un siège en face de moi. Je m'assois nerveusement, tandis qu'il croise ses jambes derrière son bureau et prend quelques papiers sur ses genoux. Il relève ses yeux bruns sur moi, et m'observe sans un mot. Je sens son regard puissant m'analyser sous toutes les coutures et ne laisse rien paraître. Je contrôle ma respiration, et garde la tête froide pour ne pas céder à l'excitation. C'est alors qu'il sourit de nouveau, en se grattant machinalement la joue.

\- Tsuru m'a parlé de toi en bien, rassure-toi. Alors, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins : je souhaite que tu deviennes mon assistante technique pour m'aider dans l'ensemble des formalités qui m'incombent. Des questions ? _m'interroge-t-il._

\- Pas de question, amiral. Juste une remarque si je peux me permettre…

\- Je t'en prie, je t'écoute, Chesca-chan, _roucoule-t-il en croisant les mains devant lui, ses yeux m'observant comme une bête curieuse._

\- Cette discussion avec la vice-amirale Tsuru ne date que d'hier. Votre décision n'est-elle pas précipitée … ? Je n'ai jamais travaillé dans des bureaux de manière formelle et encore moins sur des dossiers confidentiels d'un amiral. Je ne pense pas avoir les compétences nécessaires pour exercer autant de responsabilités à vos côtés…

\- Quelle modestie de ta part ! _s'esclaffe-t-il_. Tsuru m'avait prévenue que tu étais quelqu'un de très compétente et j'ai pu le vérifier à l'aide des dossiers et des rapports que tu as réalisé sous sa subordination. Par ailleurs, je tiens à te féliciter pour la qualité des écrits que tu fournis. Ils sont extrêmement bien rédigés avec un soin particulier dans leur élaboration : tu expliques les problèmes rencontrés, les conséquences et les solutions qui ont été mises en place pour les résoudre. Tu disposes d'une méthodologie dans ton écriture qui m'intéresse fortement. Alors que je te repose la question : as-tu des questions … ?

\- … Quand commence-t-on … ?

Le sourire de l'amiral Kizaru s'élargit dévoilant ses dents blanches et il se penche sur son bureau en ma direction en me tendant sa main.

\- Tout de suite. Bienvenue dans mon unité, soldat Chesca.

Timidement, je m'avance et viens mettre ma main dans la sienne pour la serrer pour signer notre collaboration. Dans les minutes qui suivent, je suis à ses côtés, derrière le bureau à signer mes contrats et l'ensemble des formalités de transfert pour devenir son assistante technique. Aussitôt le dernier papier signé, il les classe dans mon dossier qu'il dépose sur un coin de son bureau et viens tirer ma chaise au plus près de sa position afin qu'il puisse me former. Dès ce jour, je devins la première secrétaire d'un amiral au QG de Marineford…. Pour devenir quelques années plus tard, sa compagne jusqu'à la mort.


End file.
